


Space Junk

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Butt Plugs, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Jaehyun wants to ruin how annoyingly perfect he is but that’s the problem.He’s too perfect and that scares Jaehyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonprism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonprism/gifts).



 “So when are you going to get on that?” Yuta asks, setting down a glowing concoction in front of some bulky wendigo. He’s got an amused expression as Jaehyun tries to defend himself (ultimately failing as he does so). “I don’t know who you’re talking about?” Jaehyun laughs, turning to refill Taeil’s glass.

Taeil laughs into his drink, “You’re so bad at lying.”

Jaehyun growls, “Don’t get too comfortable, Moon.” It’s an empty threat, they all know this and yet, Taeil chokes on his drink. Jaehyun takes that as a tally to their non-existent score (Taeil’s still winning though). “You know _exactly_ who we’re talking about.” Yuta pats Jaehyun’s shoulder, “Do I need to be more obvious and actually point at him?”

“No!” Jaehyun chokes, drawing in all the eyes of the customers at the bar. He laughs before waving a dismissive hand. No one questions him, an underlying fear of being banned from the club.

The _him_ in question is sitting a couple tables from the bar but not so far that Jaehyun can’t see him. His hair parts softly down the middle, framing his face perfectly causing him to look as if he’s in a crossroads between wanting to be a grown man and wanting to keep that boyish charm－he pulls it off so _fucking_ well. His eyes literally sparkle and his smile outshines the multiple suns on this side of the milky way. His fingers are just the right length and oh, _so_ delicate looking, Jaehyun wants to simultaneously have them in between his own and have them in his mouth. His skin looks like it glows, soft and flawless.

Jaehyun wants to ruin how annoyingly perfect he is but that’s the problem.

He’s too perfect and that scares Jaehyun.

When Jaehyun had opened up the club, it had been mostly for his love of mixed drinks accompanied with how hypersexual he could be. Having a club was just an easier way to have fun. Now it feels more like a challenge since that handsome stranger walked in, clad in too tight skinny jeans, a ripped tank top and too many ear piercings that Jaehyun wants them in his mouth.

“You’re staring again.” Yuta singsongs, getting an elbow in the ribs as he laughs.

 

-

 

Jaehyun thinks back to where shit had gone down hill.

He could’ve gone on with life if it weren’t for the way this handsomely mysterious stranger would’ve picked another asteroid club in this cluster but it’s also a compliment to Jaehyun’s hard work. He comes over every weekend, a sly smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye and asks for the same order. Yuta tells him later that he was staring at Jaehyun’s ass but he highly doubts it ( _his best jeans are in the wash thanks to a certain witch “Fuck you, Yuta!”_ ).  “Thanks, baby.” His voice washes over Jaehyun is waves and his fingertips linger a bit too long when he makes to grab the cup from Jaehyun, then he’s gone.

It’s unsettling. He does it every time and it irks him that he basks in the way he calls him baby. “Who the fuck does he think he is?” Jaehyun grunts, scrubbing at the counter as they get the club ready for tonight. Taeil hums, “Maybe he knows you want him and he’s using it to his advantage to schmoozes the club owner? But I mean that’s just me talkin－”

“What if he wants to touch your dick as much as you wanna touch his?” Yuta cuts in, hopping on the counter. Jaehyun stops scrubbing to throw the towel, hitting Yuta square in the face. Yuta’s laugh echoes and Jaehyun hates how amused the latter is by his misery. “You guys like eye fuck each other whenever he’s ordering a drink. Just go for it, it’ll be worth all that pent up sexual tension.” Yuta nods like he’s so sure it’s a foolproof plan. He feels helpful as he munches on stale peanuts from the night before.

“That isn’t easy. I’m not a Taeil and Yuta story. I’m not going to randomly start kissing him just because.”

Yuta coughs up his peanuts and Taeil whines from the other side of the dance floor. “Hey! Taeil is a _great_ fuck! Aren’t you baby?” Taeil whines again, dragging the mop behind him as he retreats into the supply closet and away from _this_. Jaehyun hits the back of his teeth with the ball of his tongue piercing, “Your own boyfriend is embarrassed.”

“At least I’m getting laid on the regular.” Yuta smirks at the disgruntled look on Jaehyun’s face, hopping off the counter with satisfaction and going to follow his boyfriend.

Jaehyun needs new friends.

 

-

 

Taeil suggests he takes a day off. It’s a nice thought, to get some space from the club.

Yet, Jaehyun lingers around the bar. Yuta shoots him looks all night and at one point in the night, Taeil physically pushes him towards the staircase that’s tucked behind the bar, “Go to sleep or something.” He hears Taeil yell. Jaehyun frowns, pushing Taeil’s arm to get him to go back to work because “I’m not letting you guys crash at my place for free.”

He moves back to the bar, slumping against the nearest wall and scans the dance floor. _He’s not even here_. “Here.” Yuta calls, handing him a drink. “You’re moping and loverboy is making his way over so smile.”

Jaehyun chugs his drink with one swig and groans, _bitter_. “Not working tonight?” He hears, a gentle hand resting on the small of his back and he turns, eyes met with a blinding smile. Jaehyun plays with his tongue piercing before opening his mouth but－”He’s not. We decided he needed a day off but he’s too stubborn. Hasn’t had a day off since he opened the damn place.”

“Thanks, Yuta.” Jaehyun hisses. The strangers laughs, “Good. That means I have you to myself tonight.”

Jaehyun coughs, “What?” Yuta snickers, of course Yuta would. “I’m Ten.” The stranger－ _Ten_ says, smile turning into a smirk as his hand slides further until his fingertips _mockingly_ hang off Jaehyun’s belt loop. _God, he’s so sexy_. “Jaehyun.” He stutters out, hand gripping onto his cup for dear life. “Jaehyun.” Ten repeats, “Cute name, baby.”

 

-

 

[four, _impossibly_ long weeks later]

“He’s so nice.” Jaehyun whines, cheek pressed against the counter.

“Do you wanna hold his hand _and_ suck his dick now?” Yuta prompts. Jaehyun sighs, he can’t even deny it. “Yes.” He replies weakly.

“I love character development.” Taeil adds, getting a pinch in the thigh from Yuta followed by a peck ( _“Sorry baby”_ ).

Jaehyun huffs, he wants that too. He wants to pinch Ten’s thigh and then kiss him so he knows it’s all in good fun. He shuts his eyes but then he thinks about Ten’s warm hand on his thigh as he leaned over to whisper in his ear a couple nights back. He shuts his eyes and he sees the way Ten covers his mouth when he laughs, the way Ten snorts when Jaehyun makes a stupid comment, the way Ten _looks_ at him when he’s listening. “Fuck.” Jaehyun mumbles.

“So you like the guy? What’s so bad about settling?” Yuta questions.

 _Nothing_ , Jaehyun wants to reply. He knows where he’s at but where is Ten?

Is Ten thinking about _his_ smile, _his_ laugh, _his_ expression when he’s listening to Ten? Does Ten even settle?

The main door creaks and screeches from the weight, drawing his attention. “Sorry but we’re cl－Ten?”

Ten smiles shyly as he scratches his head. “Uh, hey.” ( _“Now’s our que to leave” “But I wanna see this trainwreck” “No!”_ ) “What brings you here?” Jaehyun asks, knuckles turning white as he grips onto the counter. His eyes follow Ten’s every move until he’s sitting in front of him. “I’m going to be honest, I came to see you. Without all the clutter and noise of nightlife.” His eyes advert and Jaehyun feels like he’s going to throw up.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, the sound of Ten’s nails raking against the counter filling up space. “Me?” Jaehyun finally squeaks, “You came, midday, to come see me?” Ten laughs softly, hand sliding to pull Jaehyun’s from the counter and into his.

“Yeah, I did.” Ten shrugs, “I’ve been told I might be whipped but as long as you feel like this is fine then we’re not harming anyone, right?” Jaehyun feels himself reply but doesn’t hear it. He sees the smile on Ten’s face as he brings Jaehyun’s hand to his lips, a soft kiss pressed only to his knuckle. “Let me take you out for lunch.”

 

-

 

Jaehyun hisses, the back of his knees hit his bed’s headboard and he leans into Ten. He giggles nervously, “Other side of the bed.” Ten huffs, pulls Jaehyun’s shirt off before (properly) throwing him on the bed this time. His fingers are cold against Jaehyun’s warm skin but his mouth contradicts that, warm, slick against his own. He can’t believe they waited five months for this.

He likes the way their skin feels pressed together when they’re chest to chest, shirtless. They tug and pull and seek the right balance of pressure and tongue when they kiss, experiencing everything in what seems to be hours. But Ten pulls way, chest heaving and eyes downcasted. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” He suddenly asks, the air thickening and Jaehyun’s throat drying. Ten shifts in his lap and nothing about _this_ Ten represents the Ten he had seen so many months ago, the one that knew he was sexy. This Ten is hesitant, caring, sexy and beautiful when he doesn’t know it.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?” Jaehyun answers truthfully. Ten looks at him, hands rubbing against Jaehyun’s neck and something clicks when Ten shifts again, his _erections_ predominate against his thigh. Jaehyun’s breath hitches, a weird tingling feeling humming through his body. “How many?” Jaehyun follows up, voice breathy and Ten’s demeanor changes when he realizes Jaehyun isn’t backing down. “Four but one of them really only goes in, if you catch my drift.”

 _Four._ Jaehyun throws his head back and moans, “Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

Ten chuckles, a finger fiddling with Jaehyun’s belt and he pulls－suddenly hyperaware of the fact that they both still have pants on. He leans over to peck Jaehyun, once, twice before licking along his bottom lip and Jaehyun lets his tongue slip in. Ten licks over the back of his teeth, sending shivers down his spine and when he grabs at Jaehyun’s thigh, the latter sucks lightly drawing a soft moan from the former. Jaehyun’s tongue piercing runs smoothly over Ten’s lips and he can’t help but tug on it with his teeth.

“Stop teasing.” Jaehyun whines as he tries to pull off Ten’s jeans. “You know I still have to prep you right.” Ten singsongs into Jaehyun's ear. Jaehyun smirks up at him, “And why would you do that when I have a buttplug in? You think I wouldn't have been ready?”

Ten smiles, “Oh baby, you’re kinda kinky. I’m never letting you go.”

The next few minutes seem to flash by before they slow down again, Ten standing in all his nude glory. Jaehyun hums, excitement building in him as one of them tentacles slides up his thigh. Ten settles over him, hand coming to push Jaehyun up until he’s comfortable on the pillows. _Wet,_ they’re wet and slick and Jaehyun thinks about how that bottle of lube he just brought might’ve been a waste. “Do they-” Jaehyun starts breathlessly, the feeling of something warm probing him softly. “Self lubricate? Yes.” Ten replies without looking up at Jaehyun, his eyebrows furrowed as he focuses on lubing him up.

Jaehyun moans openly again, grateful that the they’re up here during club hours so the music can drown out everything. Ten pushes in slowly, the other tentacles locking around Jaehyun’s thighs and one probing his mouth. Jaehyun lets the tip slip in before he sucks softly, running the ball of his piercing against the soft skin and Ten’s head snaps up, eyes blown. “Keep doing that.” He demands.

Jaehyun gives in and enthusiastically sucks before stopping when Ten’s fully in him. His knuckles turn white as he holds onto Ten’s arm, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a long whine because _oh, that feels so good_ . “Shit, tell me if I’m hurting you.” Ten huffs, shifting his hip and pulling back out just to come back in. Jaehyun’s eyes shut and his dick twitches. _I don’t think you could ever hurt me_ , he thinks when Ten’s breathing into his neck, bed rocking rhythmically at the wall once they’re in full swing.

  
Jaehyun thinks the wait is worth it. Worth the way this feels so right, worth how gentle Ten is, worth the way Ten kisses him, worth the way Ten looks at him with so much adoration and love in his expression that it swallows Jaehyun up. It raises the heat in his body and he smiles weakly, pulling down Ten so he can kiss him again with his fingers carded through his hair. Maybe he’s whipped but Ten is the best he’s ever had and he doesn’t think he could ever let this go.

**Author's Note:**

>   * Happy Birthday to my precious lil cinnamon roll Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul ~♡
>   * so um tentacles, i finally wrote it
>   * how this is lowkey for emily because we talked about this and all they did was hype me. Hi emily
>   * also P I E R C I N G S, w o w
>   * this was a trip
>   * thanks to toony for proof-reading this fic 
> 

> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [livejournal](http://littledeerxing9.livejournal.com/6421.html)


End file.
